Merry Christmas, Doctor Reid
by adorkable-oxo
Summary: After a rather tumultuous, dramatic few months, Christmas is just around the corner, and Spencer and Mia are looking forward to a quiet holiday with the people they love. Love is in the air as Spencer prepares to surprise the woman he adores more than anyone in the world and they finally get to start their life together. [Super fluffy one-shot. Enjoy! :)]


**A/N: Surprise! A fluffy little one shot about our favourite couple! Enjoy :)**

_Merry Christmas, Doctor Reid_

"Mia! No!"

Spencer dropped his gun and lunged forwards, catching Mia as she fell to the ground, unconscious. He gathered her in his arms, shaking her gently, begging her to wake up. Dark red blossomed across her chest, growing at an alarming rate. Tears filled Spencer's eyes as he stared into her pale, lifeless face, and it became clear to him that she wouldn't be waking up.

"Mia," he sobbed, burying his face in her mess of curls, tangled with leaves and twigs, "Mia, I'm sorry."

"Spencer!"

"Mia, no. No."

"Spencer, wake up!"

Spencer opened his eyes and found Mia looking down at him, worry creasing her brow. "Mia?"

"It was a dream, Spence," she said softly, brushing his hair from his forehead. "Just a dream."

Sitting up slowly, Spencer gazed around their dark bedroom in confusion. Everything seemed normal. An armchair sat across the room, his clothes for work neatly laid across one of the arms. Moonlight streamed in through a crack in the drapes, reflecting on the ornate mirror on the dresser. An alarm clock beside him showed that it was just after two in the morning. The apartment was quiet. Everything was okay.

"A dream," he said quietly, his eyes finding Mia's. "It was…a dream."

Mia nodded. "I'm right here," she said, taking his hand and twining their fingers together, "I'm okay. I'm not going anywhere. Promise."

Spencer sighed and laid back down, pulling Mia into his arms and holding her tight. "Sorry for waking you."

Mia rested her head against his chest. "Don't be sorry."

As she drifted back to sleep in his arms, Spencer gazed up at the dark ceiling, soothed by her slow and steady breathing. It had been more than a month since Mia's encounter with her own personal maniac, and while she seemed to be dealing just fine with the aftermath, Spencer was having nightmares on a regular basis. Though he normally managed to wake himself up and assure himself that Mia was alright without disturbing her, he was sure Mia was well aware that it was a nightly occurrence.

_She's fine_, he told himself, _get ahold of yourself._

* * *

"Come on, Little One. You can do better than that!"

Mia made a face at her oldest brother and took up the defensive position he'd shown her earlier that morning. He swooped at her, and she tried yet again to deflect it and use his arm as leverage to take him down. Again, she failed, as she had numerous times already. She let out a frustrated groan and stomped away, snatching her water bottle from a nearby bench and taking an angry drink. Aaron chuckled as he followed her, taking a sip of his own water.

"You'll get it," he assured her, taking a seat and smiling up at her. "I promise you will. It takes time."

"Yeah, what if I don't get it before the next guy decides he wants to kill me?"

Aaron grabbed her arm and pulled her onto the bench next to him. "Stop worrying," he said gently, putting an arm around her shoulders comfortingly. "There won't be a next guy. And if there is, I'll kill him before he gets to you. It won't happen again, Mia."

Mia sighed, laying her head on her brother's shoulder. "I can't help it," she said quietly. "I'm terrified. All the time, Aaron."

"Reid said you were doing better."

"That's what I want him to believe," Mia replied. "He's having enough trouble getting over it…he doesn't need to know that I'm struggling, too."

"He'd want to know, Mia," he told her sternly. "He'd want to help you."

"He has nightmares _every _night, Aaron," she said, pulling away and looking at him sadly. "Every single night. I'm too busy helping him to let him help me."

"Maybe helping you would help him, too."

"Well, we're not going to find out," Mia said simply. "Drop it, please. I'll be fine."

Aaron took a deep breath and nodded. "How are things at the shop? Has it been busy with Christmas being so close?"

"Good," Mia said, smiling gratefully at him. "It's been crazy. A lot of fun, though. We've decided to stay open for a while on Christmas Eve…just in case."

"What about the party at Rossi's?"

"Alice has agreed to do the afternoon shift," Mia replied. "I'll be there, don't worry."

"You'd better be," Aaron said warningly before taking another sip of water. "If that store kept you from spending Christmas with your family, I'd have something to say."

Mia laughed softly. "Speaking of which," she said, "I'm thinking of buying the café next door. Alec's parents are in Florida, and his dad isn't doing so well, so he's planning on moving there to be closer to them. We've been talking about it for a couple of weeks now…I think we'll share the cost of opening up an archway between the two stores."

"That'll be fun," Aaron commented, getting to his feet and pulling her to hers. "Sounds like a lot of work, though, running two stores."

Mia shrugged. "I'm looking forward to it," she said honestly. "And I've been talking to Alice about becoming my business partner. So that would help."

"What does Reid think about this?"

"He thinks it's great. He knows I've always planned on expanding."

"Well I'm proud of you, Little One. Sounds like everything is coming together for you."

Aaron led the way back out into the center of the mat and signalled that he wanted her in a defensive stance. He counted to three before miming an attack on her, which she successfully deflected, resulting with him flat on his back. He stared up at her in surprise, and she smiled. He was right. Everything really was coming together. Finally.

* * *

"Come on, Boy Wonder. It'll take five minutes!"

Spencer rolled his eyes, setting down the paper he'd been studying, and leaned back in his chair. Garcia stood over him, waving a pair of scissors in the air, smiling widely. Morgan leaned against a nearby desk while Rossi stood on the catwalk, both watching in amusement. JJ and Prentiss emerged from the break room, both nursing steaming cups of coffee, and made a beeline for the rest of the group.

"Let her do it, kid."

Spencer shook his head. "I can't."

"Why not?!" Garcia exclaimed with a well-practiced pout. "I've done it before! I know what I'm doing! It can be my Christmas gift to you."

"That's not the problem, Garcia," Spencer assured her. "I just don't want you to cut my hair."

Garcia dropped into a nearby chair, crossing her arms over her chest. "You've let me cut it before," she reminded him again. "It's getting so long!"

Spencer ran a hand through his hair. She was right, it was getting long. "It's fine. Don't worry about it."

"Why won't you let her cut it, Reid?"

"No reason," Spencer said, avoiding JJ's gaze. "I just won't."

"_Tell _me!"

"Because," Spencer groaned, glancing sideways at Garcia, "Mia likes it long."

As expected, the team erupted into laughter. Spencer felt himself blush and looked back down at the report he'd been reading, trying to ignore them. The women all teased him while assuring him that it was adorable. Morgan mimed cracking a whip, complete with sound effects. Rossi called for Hotch to share how his baby sister had one of his agents wrapped around her little finger.

"I was _going _to say that we should cut it so you look nice for tonight," Garcia said with a smile, "But I _guess_ we should just leave it be."

Spencer smiled slightly. "That's what I thought."

* * *

Mia stood before the mirror, examining her reflection with practiced scrutiny. She wore an asymmetrical, single shouldered black dress that hugged her curves snuggly and went to just above her knees. It was textured and embellished with sequins, causing it to glimmer brightly in the dim light from her bedside lamp. Her dark hair was pinned back loosely so that curly tendrils fell about her face in casual elegance. Smokey makeup brought out the blue in her eyes, and silver jewelry glittered from her ears, wrists, and fingers. All she needed was the perfect pair of shoes and she'd be ready for the team's Christmas party at Dave's.

"Spencer?" She called from the bathroom, doing one last check on her hair. "You almost ready?"

"Just waiting for you," he replied, appearing in the doorway. His eyes slowly travelled up and down her body, lighting up with familiar desire. "You look…amazing."

Mia smiled at him in the mirror as she applied a bit of lipstick. "As do you, my love," she said sweetly, turning to face him and leaning back against the counter. "I just _love _you in a suit."

Spencer crossed the room and brushed a strand of hair from her face, gazing into her eyes, smiling gently. "I just love _you_."

When he leaned in to kiss her, Mia melted against his body, clinging to the lapels of his suit jacket for support. His arms snaked around her, pulling her close and holding her there. Mia's hands slipped up his chest, up to his neck and into his hair, twining her fingers in the mess of curls she so adored. Just as Spencer's hands found the zipper of her dress and began to fiddle with it, Mia's phone rang loudly from the counter.

"Later," Mia breathed, pulling away and gazing up at him through her thick lashes. "We have a party to get to."

Spencer gave her a look saying he'd rather not, but obligingly stepped away so she could reach for her phone. She smirked at him as she glanced at the caller ID. "It's Alice," she said. "Can you grab my shoes, please? The ones with the crystals? I'm almost ready to go."

"The ones with the crystals," Spencer repeated, turning towards the door. "_That _narrows it down."

Mia shook her head with a smile and put the phone to her ear. "Ali," she said happily, "What's up?"

"Hey, Mia, I know it's Christmas Eve, and you have that party tonight at Dave's…but could you maybe do me a quick favor first?"

"What's that?"

"I…uh…forgot my keys at home today," she replied apologetically. "Could you stop by the shop on your way to the party and lock up for me?"

Mia laughed softly. "Of course you did," she said affectionately. "This is, what, the third time this month?"

"And you want me to be your business partner."

"I really do," Mia laughed. "We're leaving right away. I'll be there soon."

Alice thanked her and hung up. Mia checked her reflection one last time before turning off the light and heading out into the bedroom. Spencer stood before the closet, eyeing her collection of shoes with a frown. He glanced at her as she grabbed her silver sequin clutch and tucked her phone inside.

"You have far too many shoes," he said grumpily. "I have no idea what I'm looking for."

"I told you, the ones with the crystals," Mia smiled, brushing past him and finding the pair in question. "These ones."

Spencer shrugged. "They look just like six other pairs you have."

Mia laughed and stepped into the sparkly pair of black heels. "Time to go," she said, fixing his tie gently. "We have to stop at the shop quickly before the party."

Spencer grabbed their coats from the coat rack and held hers out so she could slip into it. "Why's that?"

"Alice forgot her keys," Mia said, fastening the buttons on her coat and tying a scarf around her neck. "Again."

Spencer chuckled but said nothing as he shrugged into his own coat. When they were both ready to face the snowy December evening, he opened the door and stepped aside to let her pass through first. A few moments later they were outside and Mia was smiling up at the sky as big, fluffy snowflakes drifted dreamily down towards them. Spencer took hold of her arm and led her towards the car carefully, ensuring she didn't slip on any hidden patches of ice. Ever the gentleman, he helped her into the car gallantly, and then pressed a toe curling kiss to her lips, causing her to smile. God, how she loved this man.

Just over ten minutes later they pulled up in front of the bookstore. "I texted Penelope," Mia said as Spencer turned off the ignition. "Let her know we'd be a bit late. She said the party is already in full swing and we should get going."

Spencer smiled over at her. "Let's get in there and lock up, then," he said. "And maybe we should get a spare…keep it in the office or something. It would save a lot of time."

Mia laughed and stepped out of the car, gazing up at her beloved book shop. "The lights are all off," she pointed out, stepping over a snow drift and moving towards the door. "And the door's locked. Maybe she found her keys?"

"Or maybe," Spencer said, coming up behind her, "She locked up from inside and shut off the lights so people know she's closed."

Nodding, Mia unlocked the door and led the way inside. The store was dark save for a dim bit of light coming from the office at the back. "Good call," she said, making a beeline for the back of the shop. "I'll just go get her and we can leave."

Spencer nodded and leaned against the front counter as she hurried off. Mia pushed the office door open and stepped inside, glancing around with a deepening frown. Alice was nowhere to be seen. On her second scan of the room she noticed a bouquet of wildflowers and an envelope sitting atop her desk. Curious, Mia moved towards it, smelling the flowers briefly before picking up the envelope and tearing it open. A small white card was inside, decorated with silver swirls and hearts.

_Congrats!  
Love you,  
Ali_

Mia read and reread the card with a frown. Congrats? For what? Mia set the card back down, took one last look at the flowers, and then headed back out towards the storefront to find Spencer. As she reached the front counter, a soft light illuminated the second floor. She looked up, confused, and found Spencer standing at the top of the stairs. He'd taken off his jacket and stood there in his suit, the glow from the lights reflecting in his warm eyes.

"Come upstairs, Mia."

"What's going on?" She asked, moving to the foot of the spiral staircase. "What are you doing?"

"Just come here," Spencer smiled. "Please?"

Mia gave him a questioning look, but said nothing as she made her way slowly up the stairs. Spencer smiled at her as she reached him before gently removing her coat and scarf and placing it carefully over the railing. Taking her hand, he led her towards the rows of bookshelves, and Mia felt herself gasp. Strands of tiny white lights were strung around the entire second level, hanging from bookshelves and walls, casting a romantic glow around the place. Quiet music played quietly in the corner, a sweet little melody that brought a smile to her face. Mozart, she realized offhandedly. Something she and Spencer had bonded over early on. Rose petals were scattered about the floor, and bouquets of them adorned the small tables that stood by the overstuffed armchairs.

"What is this?"

"Do you remember the day we met?"

Mia smiled up at him uncertainly, unexplained tears stinging her eyes. "Of course I do, Spence."

"You were standing right over here," he said, bringing her across the room and standing her near the bookshelf she'd been standing by the first time she laid eyes on him. "And I was just over here."

Mia watched in amusement as he hurried over to where he'd been standing that day, saying nothing.

"You think it was you who saw me first," he said, gazing at her from across the room, his hands in his pockets. "You think _you _made the first move. But you're wrong."

"I am?"

Spencer nodded. "I was downstairs when I saw you," he explained, slowly making his way back over to her. "I came in to grab a book. I knew exactly where it was. I planned on getting it and going back home and spending the rest of my holiday alone, just like I always did. Then I saw you. You were climbing the stairs, and you were the most gorgeous woman I'd ever seen. I couldn't explain it, but I had to talk to you. Had to know you. So I came up here, found a random book to read, and tried to work up the courage to introduce myself."

"But I beat you to it," Mia said softly, smiling up at him, "Because I had to know you, too."

Spencer smiled, taking her hands in both of his. "I fell in love with you that day," he said quietly. "Right here, in this bookstore. And I have loved you every day since. I still don't know what I did to deserve such an amazing woman, but I'm glad I did it. I don't know what my life would be if I hadn't come in here that day…if I hadn't met you."

Mia blinked away her tears. "I love you too, Spencer."

"I know I've already asked once," Spencer said before taking a deep breath and sinking down onto one knee, "And I know you said I didn't have to ask again, but I promised I would, and I want to start our life together by keeping my word."

Mia watched him tearfully as he pulled a small, red velvet box from his pocket. He grinned up at her as she began to shake, and opened the tiny box, revealing a dazzling diamond ring that made her jaw drop. A large round diamond glittered brightly, surrounded by a halo of smaller sparkling diamonds, set on a white gold band, also encrusted with tiny diamonds. It was beautiful, and sparkly, and, the more she stared at it, the more she realized it was exactly the ring she'd never known she dreamt of.

"Amelia Grace Hale," Spencer said slowly, "I love you. More than anyone or anything in the world, I love you."

A tiny sob escaped Mia's lips.

"I want nothing more than to be with you," he continued, "Forever. I plan on spending the rest of my life doing everything I can to make you as happy as you make me. Will you marry me?"

Unable to speak, Mia nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks in earnest now. Spencer smiled and slipped the ring onto her finger before getting to his feet and pulling her into a tight embrace. Mia wrapped her arms around his neck, gazing at her ring over his shoulder, her hand visibly shaking. After a few moments she pulled back slightly, smiling up at him, tears still dampening her cheeks.

"I love you," she whispered, "_So_ much."

* * *

"Do we _really _have to go?"

Spencer glanced at Mia with a smile. "We promised we'd spend Christmas Eve with everyone," he reminded her, turning into the long driveway that led up to Rossi's mansion. "Besides. You love these things."

Mia gazed down at her brand new, beyond beautiful engagement ring, and shrugged. "I do," she said, "But I'd much rather spend the evening with my fiancé, and _only _my fiancé."

"Tell you what," Spencer chuckled as he put the car into park, "We'll make an appearance, have a quick drink, and then we will go home and you can have me all to yourself."

"Promise?"

Spencer smiled, and the two of them got out of the car and made their way towards the front door, hand in hand. Engaged. Mia was engaged. Officially. A brilliant diamond ring glittered from her left hand to prove it. She'd never really imagined such a day would come, but here she was, about to attend a lovely little Christmas party with her beloved fiancé.

"Where is everyone?" Mia asked as they stepped inside took off their coats. "Why is it so quiet?"

"Dunno," Spencer shrugged, taking her coat and hung it up. "Let's check the living room."

Mia let him take her hand and lead the way down the long hallway towards the lavishly decorated living room. The lights were all off, the room completely dark. The two of them stood in the doorway, hand in hand, gazing into the darkness curiously. Mia glanced up at Spencer, her brow furrowed in confusion. He smiled widely before reaching towards the wall and flicking the light switch.

"SURPRISE!"

Mia jumped, nearly tripping backwards over her heels. Spencer caught her with a laugh and led her further into the room. Mia gazed at the group of people in silent shock. Instead of just the few members of the BAU, as she'd expected, there were several loved ones smiling back at her. Sean and Jack stood with Aaron, Henry and Will were close by with JJ. Andy stood next to Derek. Alice and Alec, the current owner of the café next to the bookstore, along with a few of the café employees, stood near Penelope.

"What is this?" Mia asked weakly. "What are you all doing here?"

"This is your engagement party, sweets!" Penelope exclaimed, hurrying forwards excitedly. "Lemme see the ring our Boy Wonder's been keeping so secret!"

"I thought we were having a Christmas party!"

"It's a bit of both," Aaron laughed, scooping up Jack and moving towards her. "What better way to celebrate your Christmas engagement?"

"Congrats, Bug," Sean said, "And to you, Reid. I wasn't sure anyone would ever get her to settle down, but I'm glad you did."

As everyone crowded around the happy couple, congratulating them and fawning over her diamond ring, Mia glanced up at Spencer with a smile. He returned it, his eyes glittering with overwhelming love and happiness. Mia mouthed the words 'I love you' at him and waited for him to say it too before turning back to their friends, joining in on their excitement. Surrounded by everyone she loved, including the man she loved more than anyone in the world, celebrating their happiness together, she could not have imagined a more perfect Christmas if she tried.

* * *

Much later, once the gifts had been opened and food had been devoured, Mia and Spencer managed to grab their coats and sneak out onto the back patio for a brief moment alone. The stone patio was swept clean of snow and was perfectly decorated with twinkling lights and miniature Christmas trees. Rossi certainly went all out when it came to the holidays. Spencer was certain that the yard, which gleamed with lights and baubles as far as the eye could see, had been professionally decorated. It was a perfectly romantic evening, and Spencer had never been happier.

"I can't believe you planned all of this yourself," Mia said smiling up at him, her eyes sparkling in the dim light, "All for me."

"I had help," Spencer said softly. "Lots of it."

"Tonight was perfect," she breathed, leaning into him and laying her head against his chest. "Just…perfect."

Spencer wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I'm glad you liked it."

They stood there for a few moments, arms around each other, gazing out into the snowy night, until Mia pulled away suddenly. "What time is it?!"

"What?"

"What time is it?" She asked again, grabbing his hand and pushing his coat sleeve back. "I hope we didn't miss it!"

Spencer gave her a curious look. "What are you doing?"

Ignoring him, Mia found his watch and gazed down at it silently, watching as the second hand ticked its way around the clock. Spencer frowned, but said nothing. He didn't understand her sudden obsession with the time and waited patiently for her to explain. Two and a half minutes passed before she finally looked back up at him, a big smile lighting up her face.

"Midnight," she breathed, standing on tiptoe to kiss him. "Merry Christmas, Doctor Reid."

* * *

**A/N: I planned on making this the first chapter of the next installment of my Spencer/Mia fic, but I thought, with a few cheesy little tweaks, this could be a fun little Christmas present to my lovely readers. So, Merry Christmas! If you don't celebrate Christmas, then Happy Holidays. I hope you all have a lovely holiday, and a Happy New Years, and I will see you aaaall in 2014 with some new adventures. Love! xox**


End file.
